


isn’t it lovely? [all alone]

by dabihatesfish



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabihatesfish/pseuds/dabihatesfish
Summary: He can’t understand how you manage to stay at his side no matter how much he pushes you away... just a small comfort one shot for our lovely Seven with a f!reader/MC
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Seven/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	isn’t it lovely? [all alone]

Crimson hair feathered his forehead, hiding the wrinkles of concentration while his honey-colored eyes squinted at the text on the screen. His friends all lost in conversation, having not noticed his unusual silence. His hand moved to his chest, gripping his red t-shirt as his heartbeat quickened. This feeling was so foreign, so unlike him… why was this happening?

Chewing his lower lip, his free hand adjusted his striped glasses before raking his fingers through his hair and out of his face. His eyes darted down to the small digital clock on his computer screen checking the time. It couldn’t be that late, right? Anxiety began creeping up in the back of his mind causing a leg to bounce uncomfortably under his desk. 

Maybe he should check the cameras…

“It’s been two-point twenty-five seconds right?” he wondered aloud to himself. 

The mouse moved across the screen as he moved the group chat to his other screen before glancing over the cameras in the apartment. He flipped between each different camera display before settling on a bedroom. Leaning in, he chewed on his lower lip watching the silhouette of a female figure under a blanket seemingly asleep now with each gentle inhale and exhale of breath. 

Settling back against the back of his gaming chair, a sigh fell from the red head’s lips. “Sleeping are we?” he said softly as his lips curled up into a gentle smile before glancing back at the group chat. A slew of messages pestering him, questioning the whereabouts of—

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

His fingers quickly typing back small quips and playful insults toward his friends before his eyes stole a glance at the sleeping figure again. He watched as you began to stir lightly, a small moan escaping your lips as you stretched… his cheeks flushed a dusty pink color at the sheer innocence of the sound. 

“...damn,” he cursed as his heart raced once again. “Silly girl. Always embarrassing me. Still, I can’t help but wonder if this is safe if anything happened to you…” He paused for a moment before a painful groan rumbled from his chest at the idea of any harm falling on you. “I have to stay focused. I have to protect you, even if it breaks your heart.”

He pushed his chair back away from his desk before standing up, making his way out of his bedroom. Holding his breath, he made his way to your bedroom before leaning against the door frame. “Why the hell am I here?” he mumbled, watching your body shift lightly in bed as he found himself lost in watching your rhythmic breathing. 

“Seven?”

His body tensed before jumping back and hiding behind the wall. “Shit,” he hissed. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“I caught you~” 

Seven felt embarrassment creeping up his spine and his neck. Perhaps silence was his best defense, maybe it would give him enough time to sneak back to his temporary computer set up…

“Whatcha doin’ Seven?”

His body tensed again before nervously glancing down at the smiling face beside him, almost lighting up your eyes… He gulped, cursing himself inwardly at how weak those sparkling eyes made him. 

“I was checking the camera,” he quickly lied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, praying to God that you wouldn’t notice the blush creeping over his features. “The picture was glitching.”

Tilting your head, the smile on your face grew wider. “But the camera is on the other side of the room,” you replied as a giggle bubbled from your throat before you pointed out the camera that was indeed on the other side of the room. 

**_Fuck…_ **

Seven sighed, trying to mask his growing attraction toward you with sheer irritation instead. “God, why does it matter?” he asked, his voice switching to low and annoyed. “I was checking the damn camera. I already told you I don’t care about you!”

Your eyes squinted as you merely smiled more at him, causing the embarrassment creeping up his neck to flush his cheeks with a pink hue. “Oh?” you asked. “You weren’t checking up on me at all?”

“I mean I had to make sure you hadn’t run away,” Seven countered. “You’re so naive-” Seven was quickly cut off by you erupting in laughter before you moved past him and headed toward the kitchen. His eyes followed your movement, squinting suspiciously as he tried to gauge just what on Earth was wrong with you? No matter what he said, no matter what he did…

He found his feet moved on their own, following you into the kitchen as he leaned against the wall as he watched you begin fiddling around with preparations for lunch. His arms crossed over his chest before catching your eyes glance at him over your shoulder. You flashed a smile and immediately he felt he couldn’t breathe again…

“Are you hungry Seven?”

“No, I’m—”

The sound of his stomach growling betrayed his charade as you giggled at him. His face flushed again before shooting a glare in your direction.

“Sit down,” you tutted. “I’m almost done with lunch. It’s not much but it’s something…”

Seven slumped into the seat, groaning inwardly at how he was stuck in this never-ending predicament with you. No matter how hard he tried to push back, you just simply ran back to him faster. He found himself growing weaker by the moment, despite his angry outbursts and feeble attempts to keep you and your feelings at bay. To be honest, he wanted nothing more than to let you in… to be close to you. But, if something were to happen to you because of who he was, his stomach dropped at the mere thought.

No, he had to keep you away.

“Here!” You set a small plate of a sandwich and even his favorite chips down in front of him before accompanying the meal with a can of his favorite soft drink.

His eyes glanced up from the plate to catch your eyes causing his heart to race. What was it about you that made him feel so ridiculous? Like a damn child… He quickly tore his gaze away from you by stuffing the chips into his mouth. 

“I hope you like it Seven.”

There you go again, worrying about him and his wants and needs and not your own.  _ Stupid girl _ , he thought. He picked up the sandwich before taking a rather large bite before glancing up at you again and catching you staring back at him with a smile still on your face. His eyes quickly diverted away back to his plate as he continued to try and focus on eating. “It’s good,” he mumbled after finishing it. For the first time in weeks, he felt full having finally eaten a decent meal and not just his favorite chips…

Seven hadn’t quite grasped just how hungry he had become as he wolfed down the small meal you had prepared. He wondered if maybe he was overworking himself… but my god this food was just perfect. And you…

He caught himself staring at you before a giggle bubbled from your throat as you tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. He couldn’t begin to understand what you could be so nervous about, he was the fool. He was an utter fool. 

“...hey,” he mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from you.

Tilting your head, you smiled more. “Yes, Seven?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I’ve had to say some awful things to you… but, just know… I can’t get close to you or else they’ll hurt you. Please understand if something happened to you—” He paused as his voice shook in fear as the sheer thought of the agency finding out about you… torturing you… killing you…

Your hand quickly went out to comfort him. “Seven—”

His hand shot up to silence you as he jumped to his feet. He could feel his heart racing once again before he made a beeline for his computer set up. Panting as anxiety began to flood his chest, he stared at the dark computer screen. Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall…

He hated this part of himself. 

God, how he wished he was more like the 707 persona he portrayed himself I the messenger. The Seven that you seemingly had fallen for, it wasn’t the real him and with that, he felt disgusting. He felt as if he were a liar. He could never be that man that promised to marry you in outer space one day, no. He was nothing more than an illusion that could never bring you happiness. 

“Seven?”

It was you peeking in the doorway as you heard him snuggling back his tears and quickly wiping his eyes. The will to not breakdown in front of you was becoming more difficult the more time he spent with you. You were breaking through each wall, each challenge. 

And each time, he had to get meaner, colder. 

“What?” he snapped, keeping his back to you. 

Your footsteps rang in his ears causing his back to go rigid. No no no, you couldn’t see him this weak, this feeble. You kneeled behind him and before he could protest wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. His body stiffened, even fought for a moment trying to tug himself away from you. 

“Please,” he begged. “Just go… you can’t see me like this…”

“But I want to see all of you, Seven,” you whispered back gently. “The good and the bad.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.”

“Seven. You know I do. You just won’t accept it.”

His eyes widened as he could feel his heart rate beginning to slow to a pace he could handle again. “I’m nothing you know,” he mumbled. “Absolutely nothing. I can’t offer you anything and you deserve the world. All I can do is sit here in the dark losing my God damn mind like a fool.”

“You’re not a fool,” you replied, tightening your grip around him. “You’re just lost… and I want to help you.”

His body relaxed, knowing he couldn’t resist anymore. The anxiety seemed to melt away the instant you would speak and reassure him of his existence and how he mattered to you and his friends. “Please don’t regret this,” was all he could say. 

“...never.”


End file.
